Millennion
Millennion is the biggest mafia organization in Billion. It is created by Big Daddy to protect the people he loves. However, as time goes by, the amount of people Big Daddy wants to protect grows. Big Daddy's Millennion (??? - 19662) Big Daddy is the founder of Millennion and has been ruling the organization for a long time. He creates the Code of Iron, the code to kill any traitors within the syndicate, to keep the organization stable. Members of Big Daddy's Millennion: *Big Daddy/Caldwell Asagi/Mr. Asagi (Leader) *Senior Members: Bear Walken, Sid Gallarde, Alzac Tino*, Biscoe*, Norton*, Randy *Others: Brandon Heat, Harry MacDowell, Bob Poundmax, Balladbird Lee, Bunji Kugashira *Loan Sharks: Gary, Widge Burns, Brandon Heat (formerly) *Scientists: Dr. Tokioka (Leader), Laguna Glock Within Big Daddy's Millennion, there are two squads of hitmen: *True Grave: Brandon Heat (Leader), Bunji Kugashira (Second-in-Command), Scottie *Overkill: Bear Walken (Leader) Note: Those marked with * are formerly Big Daddy's associates/business partners. Harry's Millennion (19662 - 19675) When Big Daddy retires, a conference is held and Alzac Tino is chosen to lead Millennion. However, the ambitious Harry decides to off Alzac Tino not too long after the conference. Big Daddy then chooses Harry to lead Millennion. By exporting orgmen to warring countries and using the undead forces to intimidate Billion, Harry's Millennion becomes the biggest and most successful organization in Billion. To protect Millennion, Harry creates a squad of elite bodyguards named the Big Four. Members of Harry's Millennion: *Harry MacDowell (Leader) *Big Four: Bob Poundmax, Balladbird Lee, Bear Walken, Bunji Kugashira *Senior Members: Biscoe, Norton *Scientists: Laguna Glock (Leader), William, Charles Goh The Overkill squad remains, with Bear Walken still working as the leader. However, Bear later disbands the squad to protect his fellow hitmen from being converted to orgmen. Upon the dissolution, the hitmen decide to spend the rest of their lives to serve Harry and his wife, Sherry, who is Bear's daughter. Biscoe's Millennion (19675 - ???) Many Millennion members dislike Harry's tyranny. After witnessing how those who disagree with Harry are gunned down by an orgman, Biscoe decides to lead a splinter-faction to overthrow Harry, with Norton as his second-in-command. Thanks to Brandon's interference, the Big Four is eliminated, the orgmen production is halted, and Harry is left defenseless. The discovery of anti-necrolyze bullets further helps the splinter-faction to get rid of the remaining orgmen. However, due to the disbanded Overkill remaining loyal to Harry, many attempts of assassination are foiled. Biscoe's agents fail to locate Harry until Mika pleads with the mob boss to find Brandon. After spotting Harry at West District, sitting in an abandoned bar with Brandon, the agents attempt to kill Harry. However, Brandon protects Harry out of his loyalty to his old friend, which ends up labeling him as a traitor. After a huge shootout, Brandon and Harry fall. As they lie on the ground dying, they decide to shoot each other to go back to the freedom they once had. However, Harry doesn't manage to shoot Brandon due to his gun being Brandon's old empty gun (switched during the shootout). Brandon on the other hand, manages to shoot Harry dead due to the switched guns, but he has been labeled as a traitor for protecting Harry and injuring many Millennion agents in process. Thanks to Mika's influence, though, Brandon is eventually accepted back to Millennion. After Harry's death, Biscoe is officially the new leader of Millennion. Members of Biscoe's Millennion: *Biscoe (Leader) *Norton (Second-in-Command) *Lobby Guards: Robert, Brian, Eric *Basement Guards: Daniel *Others: Mika Asagi (future leader), Arnold, Albert *Loan Sharks: Brandon Heat, Timothy *Scientists: William Category:Organizations